20 Days
by DaisyMuffins
Summary: In an Equestrian apocalypse, survival is crucial. Will a single group of survivors - Ace, Kit, Quinn and Onyx survive the zombie apocalypse?
1. Day 1

Day 1:

Kit's POV

Today is day one. The start of what people could only call the 'Zombie Apocalypse'. I don't quite understand how these losers came up with such a stupid name for the creatures, but alright.

The crisp, morning air woke me up sharp this morning. It was accompanied by the sound of multiple screams. Some fillies, others, mares and colts. I was outside of my usual bed, and instead I was perched onto what seemed to be a large rock.

I heard a voice. It seemed like a colt at first. 'Are you alright?' They asked me. When I looked up, I was quite surprised to see a small, earth mare standing next to me. I sat up, and looked around on first instinct.

I was in some sort of field. There were a close enough to straight line of trees next to the stone I was perched on. 'Who the hell are you?' Was my first line to this filly. 'Quinn.' She replied. She looked very scared. I'm not that scary..

At least, that's what I thought. Upon looking down, I saw a large splash of blood running up my upper limbs.

The girl still looked up at me, worriedly. I didn't care enough to question the blood all over my limbs. Instead, I smiled faintly at the mare. 'Kit.' I replied. She smiled back. The wind blew at my short, blue hair as I took another look about.

I instantly saw something I hadn't before. It was indeed a colt. He was standing, leant against one of the trees. 'That your dad?' I asked her. 'No. That's my brother!' She sounded oddly offended saying this. 'Look. I can't see very well. I'm a tad intoxicated..' I reply. I truly did believe I was a little tipsy, at least.

'That makes sense. The colt. He said that you two had been drinking that night.' The small one replied. At this point, I wasn't sure who 'the colt' was. 'What colt?' I was concerned.

'The one who saved you. He carried you out of the house. He told me to keep you safe for him.' She was smart. At this point, I had remembered clearly who she was talking about. She was talking about Brodie, my 'partner', you could say. We were more on and off than anything if I'm honest.

'Brodie..' I remember myself vaguely whispering. I felt my eyes welling, and my heart tearing in a mixture of emotions. 'He saved you dude. I would be happy..' The little mare spoke.

I looked at her once more, after my eyes had explored for a minute. She was a light pink colour, and her blue eyes were filled with deep emotion. She'd been through a lot. I could tell.

She had a little bow in her curly orange hair, and an incredibly deep voice. She stared for a while back at me. I noticed quickly that I had forgotten to speak for a while.

'That's something..' I spoke finally. 'Yes. He wanted you to be safe.' She told me. I quickly forgot the subject. My mind was running with questions, but one was specifically on my mind.

'How old are you?' I remember blurting. I thought it sounded rude, until she smiled. 'Fifteen.' She said with another hint of a grin. I couldn't believe it. Me, being only four years older than this mare was strange to believe.

'You're short.' I pointed out. 'Yes. Always have been.' She was nice. If anyone had said anything that rude to me, well.. I'm not sure what I'd do in this circumstance.

I had forgotten the screaming, bellowing in the distance. I soon took notice of them however, and bared to ask what they were. 'Probably getting killed. That's what's happening. Do you remember anything?'

'No.' I remember forcing out. 'There's a virus. Other ponies would call it the 'zombie apocalypse' if they had the chance. It's deadly.' She had sighed. 'Deadly?' I questioned.

Suddenly, her brother came marching over. 'I still cannot believe you let her join us, Quinn.' I distinctively remember him saying. What a rude introduction. I can tell you, even that told me a lot about him.

'We couldn't just leave her, Ace!' Ace. At first I thought it was just a nickname, but I was indeed, proved wrong. Who the hell names their kid 'Ace'?

'And why are you so special?' I asked with much fury. 'Well..' He smirked, almost maliciously as a pair of wings protruded from his sides. 'Woo, special.' I sneered. 'Well you're just a stupid earth pony. You're not special. We shouldn't have saved you. With all that blood, you're just dead weight.'

I was damn near to furious. Before I could show it, I was interrupted by Quinn. 'Shut up, Ace! You're such a stupid little baby!' She shouted to him.

'We're leaving.' Ace said. 'We're going to Manhoover. We'll be safe there!' 'I have no where else to go.' I sighed in defeat. If Brodie really was gone, I was gonna need to learn to like these people.

After walking for a while, we ended up at a cottage somewhere quite far from where we started. At least that, I'm left to presume.

We decided to settle there for the night. By this time, the three of us were all tired and hungry. I explored around the house to make sure it was safe. I found some kitchen knives and a screwdriver laying around, which helped us further.

There were no 'zombies' (still hate that word) in the house, to all of our joy. We all made it up onto higher ground to get some rest, coming across a mattress on the way. We entered the attic, to avoid any zombies getting us. That, of course, was my idea.

I was starting to think that Ace was really good for nothing. We all know one of those people who think they're everything. Well, that's him. I'm sure even Quinn will get sick of him at some point. I just can't believe she's put up with that colt her entire life..

Now I sit, thinking over the events of today. Day one. Quinn and Ace are asleep next to me. We managed to run off all of the blood from my limbs on the way here, thankfully.

I've learnt a bit more about Ace. He's actually trying to get to know me. He has bright blue eyes just like his sister's. he explained that his mother was a Pegasus, and his father, a earth pony. Which makes him and his sister being different species, more sense.

His white fur is surprisingly quite soft, along with his black mane. Overall, I'm slowly, but surely, warming up to him.

As for Quinn, she's very nice so far. I have made it a promise to keep these two safe. Quinn, being fifteen, and Ace, being eighteen, makes me the oldest. I must hold these two with my highest honour.

Day one.


	2. Day 2

Day 2:

Quinn's POV

I'm just waking up. I can see my older brother asleep next to me. As I hazily glare around, I cannot seem to see Kit sleeping anywhere.

I look up, and with misty eyes, I see Kit looking down over me. 'You're awake!' She whispers. 'Yes.' I whisper back in reply. She helps me up with her hoof locked with mine, and continues searching around.

'What are you looking for?' I ask her quietly. 'Anything.' She replies honestly, wading through a box she had found.

'Look at this!' She says excitedly. As I trot over, I see pictures inside of the box she is holding. 'Family photos!' She said, taking them out one by one. 'You know, I was an orphan. I never had family pictures like these.' Kit sighed.

I felt so bad. My life before the virus was so unappreciated on my behalf. I was rich. Richer than her, anyway. I wasn't exactly Celestia, but I had money. I just ducked my head and looked away. I couldn't stand it, if I'm honest.

I'm an incredibly happy filly. But seeing people like Kit, just brings me down. She seems to be very intrigued as she continues to flip through the pages. I can hear her.

I can see Ace waking up. 'Good morning.' He says with a grin. 'Hello.' I respond to him. I really do love my brother. I'm not sure what I'd do if anything happened to him.

Kit has noticed his presence. 'Look!' She shouts. 'I found pictures!'

Ace is walking over to her. I've gone numb in the mind. I know it's bad to feel selfish because of my upbringing, but I truly do. If it wasn't for Ace's wake up, I'd probably be sobbing. But I've learnt to act tough in front of my brother.

Ace sits down next to Kit, as the two look over her discovery. I'm sat, facing the floor. There is a sudden silence.

'What's wrong?' Ace finally asks. I was waiting for that.

'I'm alright, bro.' I answer him, my hoof scraping the floor in circles. 'She's a foster kid.' I say quickly.

Oh no, I probably shouldn't have said that. Not only was it incredibly out of context, but maybe Kit trusted me with that information. I'm not too sure she trusts Ace yet. She maybe just trusts me because I'm younger, so I'm not capable of as much.

'Sounds about right! But kid, you shouldn't feel bad about it! None of that matters anymore. All that matters in survival.' I hear some pony coming toward me, when suddenly I feel a touch on my shoulders.

I look up, to see Kit looming over me. She's smiling. She isn't mad at me..

I smile back at my friend. I consider her my friend now, although, I'm not too sure she would agree. She might after awhile, but I can tell she is quite stubborn.

'We must keep moving.' Declares Ace. I'm looking at him now, wondering if that really is such a good idea. 'This place is nice.' I say, bravely.

'We have to keep moving. Surely more ponies will find this place soon, if they do, they'll attack us.'

Those words. My brother is good with those words. I'm not sure how he's so good at convincing people, but he truly has convinced me that the world is a horrible place. Even before the virus started.

'Maybe that's a good idea. Come on sport. Take a bag, and we'll start heading out.' Kit agrees. I really am picking up on her treating me like a baby.

I pick up a bag of supplies we had found, and exit the attack carefully, with Ace's help.

I'm now downstairs. 'I hear noise.' I declare, and the other two freeze. Within the silence, we hear some steps. I see a figure in the corner of my eye.

'The hell?' I shout as I swing quickly around. There is a mare. She is wearing a small surgical mask over her mouth, to give me a perfect view of her bright green eyes.

She has light green fur, too. Along with a black mane much like my brother's.

Her mane is short, which reminds me of Kit's. Except it's a tad shorter than her shaggy mane. 'Who are you?' Shouts Ace. 'Onyx!' The mare shouts back. 'Please don't hurt me!'

Onyx is pretty. I really like her mane. Ace and Kit don't seem to like her so much though.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Kit asks her with fury. 'I didn't know anyone lived here!' Onyx replies. 'It's okay.' I say. 'I believe you.' I give her a hug.

She looks very taken aback. I can hear Ace calling for me to stop, and that Onyx is dangerous.

But I don't believe him.

She looks down and smiles. I don't think she likes my deep voice. No one does at first. Kit really didn't like it. I could tell.

I'm not sure why I'm so short or why my voice is so deep. Maybe it's a condition. I don't know.

'Get away from her!' Kit pulls out a knife on Onyx. 'Please don't!' I bellow. 'We took in Kit, we have room for some more! It's best to find a group!' I try to reason with them.

'You don't know anything! You're only fifteen!' Ace says. I don't think he knows how smart I am. I'm smarter than him.

'Please!' Onyx joins in. 'Fine!' Ace shouts. Kit has an angered look spread across her light blue face.

'I thought this place was abandoned! I was just looking for supplies!' Onyx pleads.

'My ass.' Kit snarls. 'How can we trust you?' 'I swear! Here. Here's all I have!'

Onyx let's go of me and starts emptying her saddle-pack onto the floor. A range of items fall out, such as a brush, a few bits and a range of different daggers.

'That's it!' She then shouts. Kit is now inspecting it, taking in the range of supplies.

'Nice. Well, welcome to the team.' She holds out her hoof. I can hear Ace whining in disapproval. 'How do you know she isn't just lying!' He shouts.

'I trust her.' I say. I know the reply, however. He will just simply say that I don't know what I'm taking about, because I'm younger. I'm never going to think that he is any smarter than me.

Besides, he's just a stupid little emo. I'm not too sure why he thinks so much of himself. He really shouldn't. I'm not a child! And he's not an adult!

'Quinn! Shut up!' He scolds me. I'm not surprised, so I'm not replying. One of these days I'll prove to him that I'm just as good as he is.

'Ace! I swear to Celestia I'll break all your limbs if you don't shut up.' At least Kit has my back. Onyx is looking quite scared, but I think she's doing fine.

'Well we're going! Right now! And if little old 'Onyx' over here has a problem she can piss off!'

'Stop it! Please..' Onyx is very upset. I can tell when people are sad, it's a trick I've picked up. I can do it with most emotions, actually..

'I don't want you to fight over me! I'll just leave. I'm sorry I interrupted. I seriously didn't mean to..' See, I knew she was upset.

'No! Please stay!' I say, grabbing onto her. 'No!' She's trying to shake me off. 'I'm clearly just causing you guys problems.'

'For me!' I shout, I'm now looking deep into her eyes. I'm using that look you give when you are trying to convince someone.

'Fine! But I'm sorry!' Onyx says, reclaiming her saddle-pack and placing it on her back.

I don't know why she's sorry. I can see that Ace is taking the leading role above us though. I'm not sure exactly what Kit thinks of him but I don't think they're friends.

-later-

We've been walking for hours. I'm not even sure Ace knows where he's going anymore. He's taking us down dirt trails and small pathways and I don't even know where we are myself.

We're walking through the same woods that we have for the last half hour.

'It's nighttime.' I point out. 'Yes it is.' Says Kit. 'Should we stop?' Onyx suggests. 'We can't rest here!' Ace shouts. We are still walking in that same hopeless line.

'Got better ideas, genius?' Kit asks sarcastically. That girl has quite a temper. But as long as it's used to defend me I think I'll be fine.

'We find shelter!' He shouts back. 'Well fine! But I'm just not too sure where we can find shelter in the middle of a woods!' Kit screeches. 'Chill out! We'll find one.' Onyx reasons.

I can really see her taking the 'voice of reasoning' role in out group. She seems to have the best idea about what we are doing. I'm glad we didn't leave her.

She has lots of noticeable spots of black running around her flank and across her body. I'm gonna ask her about then later, actually.

'There!' I shout. There is a lot of smoke rising into the air from a few miles away.

'Let's go.' Ace cynically sighs. We are getting Walking now. It doesn't seem that far away, right?

We are getting much closer. Actually, it seems to be just around the corner. I don't know what we're getting into, but I'm sure it'll be fine.

It is a small cottage. I see it in sight now. There is ivy running up the sides with flowers planted outside. This is, indeed, the location of the smoke.

Ace is knocking on the door. 'Hello?' He says. I hear a stumbling from inside.

The door is creaking open. 'Who are you?' Says a voice. 'Ace.' He admits. 'Can we come in?'

'Why the hell would you want in? Go away.' Says the voice. 'Look lady. I'm with my family, and we need shelter. Please, just for a night!'

'No.' the voice still says. 'Right.' Ace grabs for a knife from Kit's bag. He proceeds to jab the knife through the door.

I'm wailing now. What the hell is he doing?

He dramatically floors the person from inside the house. They are a hooded mare with seemingly bright black eyes.

'Get off me!' She shouts. 'What are you doing?' Kit asks. 'Getting this place.'

He's killing her. That's what he's doing. 'Stop it!' I shout, prying his grip. Well, at least I'm trying. Onyx is stood doing nothing, while Kit looks.. well.. intrigued..

His hooves are pressed on her throat, slowly breaking at her windpipe. 'What the hell!' I scream.

The mare's body has gone limp. That's it, she's gone. I can't believe this. I'm sure my constant wails and screams are showing that.

I'm gonna show him. I am. I'm gonna show him how tough I am. He can't just kill a mare! Even with the world in this state. What has he done?

'Ace!' I scream once more. He stops throttling and lays off her. She lies there, eyes rolling back into her head. I can tell she's lost consciousness. Not just that, but she is definitely dead.

What's that? That noise. I'm caught in the moment. What the hell is that? Oh Celestia.

Kit. It's Kit. She's clapping. That's what she's doing, she's clapping! I knew she was an alcoholic but I didn't think she was straight up crazy.

She puts her arm around him. My own monster of a brother. 'Great job dude. Now it's ours.' She smiles. 'Ours.' He repeats with a grin, stepping into the cottage.

I walk in with Onyx and lay down. I'm hoping that falling asleep will help me here. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over.

Maybe this really was just a dream. I've thought that from the start. Is that possible?

I'm going crazy. Talking to the voices in my head like this..

I'm still gonna show him. Even if this is all a dream. He's not gonna think I'm so 'weak' after this..

Day two.


End file.
